Along with the unceasing progress and development of technology, electronic devices have already become an indispensable part of the modern life. In general, an electronic device, (e.g. a server) has several major accessories such as CD/DVD-Rom, power supply, circuit board and so on, which are all mounted within the case of the electronic device. As well as electronic accessories, there are other electronic components such as memory card, CPU, fan and so on. As functions of computer advance constantly, the accessories and electronic components accommodated in the electronic device grow in number, which occupy the majority of space in the electronic device. On the premises of not reducing accessories and electronic components, how to fully use the limited space is the current problem to be solved.
For instance, in the prior art, referred to the FIG. 1, is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional cable-fixing device 6 mounted within a case of an electronic device 4. As shown in the drawing, the fixing structure 6 has a case 61, having a block 611 at the end thereof, a circuit board disposing area 62 and a cable disposing area 63 therein. The circuit board disposing area 62 is used to dispose a circuit board 3 thereon, and the cable disposing area 63 is used to dispose cables (not shown in the drawing thereon. The circuit board 3 has a first connecting stand 31 connected with a connecting point of one end of the cable, while the other end of the cable is disposed in the cable disposing area 63. Thereby, the fixing device 6 mounted in the electronic device case 4, passes through a hole 52 of the circuit board therein, as a result, the connecting point of the cable in the cable disposing area 63 passes through the backside of the circuit board, so that it is easy to disassemble and assemble in latter processes.
However, in order for the case 61 of the above-mentioned fixing device 6 to pass through the circuit board mounted in the case 4 of the electronic device, a hole 52 with a sufficient width for accommodating the case 4 must be pre-formed on the circuit board 5. One of the drawbacks of this is that it causes a waste of material of the circuit board 5, and in addition, accommodating more electronic components on the circuit board may not be possible.
Therefore, it is a present issue to be solved urgently of how to reduce material of a circuit board 5 to the minimum, but allow the cable to pass through the back of the backside 51 of the circuit board 5.